Pressure Parties
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Natsume/N often holds parties, but he has never been too high to forget the nights. He always invites Mikan/M, but she has always refused it. One night though, she decides to accept. Will M be able to handle her liquor? Will she be able to not get addicted? Or will disaster be placed all over the night she goes to N's party? (Imai/I is in Pair B cuz Ru doesn't know about her love)


**WARNING: IF YOU LIKE DRUGS IN ANY WAY, PLEASE SKIP AUTHOR'S NOTE. I PREFER NOT TO ARGUE. HOWEVER, IF YOU ARE NUETRAL ON DRUGS OR HATE THEM, FEEL FREE TO READ MY RANTINGS. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING GOOD ABOUT DRUGS, OR AGAINST MY RANTINGS, SAY IT SOMEWHERE I WON'T SEE. IF YOU DO NOT, TRUST ME, IT WILL BECOME A HEATED ARGUEMENT, AND I'D PREFER TO AVOID SUCH. ALSO, IF YOU DO NOT BELIEVE YOU CAN HANDLE READING MY RANTS AND NOT COMMENTING, PLEASE SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AS WELL.**

 **I am in no way suggesting that people should use drugs. I absolutely hate them- no, DESPISE them. I think the opposite: you should never use drugs, whether you're underage or not. This story contains underage drinking and drugs and those stupid teen parties, but I in no way encourage such a stupid thing. DRUGS F-ING SUCK! EVEN BEFORE I KNEW WHAT DRUGS EVEN** **WERE,** **I HATED CIGARETTES. TO ME, ANY DRUGS ARE CLASSIFIED AS THE SAME THING AS CIGARETTES. AND I HAVE FOREVER HATED THOSE, SO I WILL FOREVER HATE DRUGS. DRUGS ONLY END IN RAPE, DEATH, ETC. In other words, drugs only result in BAD THINGS. You could end up raping someone or killing someone, and you would never know. Also, it is bad for your health. Drugs are f-ing stupid.**

 **-Ranting is Out-**

 **Guys, Mikan and the rest are fifteen years old in this, and the ending to Alice Academy never happened.**

Natsume's P.O.V.

I still had a head ache from last night's party, but it didn't affect me much. After all, I'm pretty much immune to the cr**. Sure, I drank way over the 'legal amount', more than anyone at the party, but who cared? It was only a light head ache from taking a few pills and not reading the directions, yadda yadda. Usual.

Wasn't a hangover- I wasn't even drunk enough to not remember last night.

I've never had a hangover. I'm just that good.

I slumped into my chair and put my book on my face. Soon enough, I heard another body smoothly slide into the table.

I tilted my head just a bit so that my manga would fall down, "Little girl," I called, and she immediately glared at me.

"I'm fifteen years old already, Natsume. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're a naïve, innocent little girl. You're still the ten-year-old girl you used to be. Still the same tits and panties, the same hair style. The same actions and reactions."

It was true. She still had pigtails everyday, and though she'd grown in length, her stomach, tits, even her vagina, was the same depth.

Don't ask how I know about the vagina.

She was a BIT more mature. Kept her cool.

But other than that, the same little girl.

Yep, the same little girl that's so unconscious of my love.

Though a different thing has also changed: her popularity.

Everybody used to hate her; now it's only the girls since all the boys drool over her.

"Plus, you don't drink or take other drugs. As far as I'm concerned, you're still a little girl," I summed up.

She growled, "Tch! Whatever. As far as I'M concerned, you're the young people, trying so hard to act COOL. Drugs are disgusting and weird, and they inflict pain in the end."

As strong as her WORDS were, I still noticed the uncertainty in her voice.

"Noh, they take away the pain. When you're drunk - or high - you forget everything bad and only focus on the good moment."

"Yeah right."

"Have you ever tried it? 'Cause if you haven't... you wouldn't know."

"..."

She obviously had no refute to that, and though her glare was piercing, there was a hidden bit of curiosity and weakness.

This conversation happens a lot, trust me. All I need to do is be patient, and eventually, she'll break.

In the beginning, she had no uncertainty or curiosity, but now? Now she had curiosity and uncertainty hidden all over her body.

"You should try it, Polka. It feels good, getting drunk or high. You really should try it," I whispered in her face, and her façade broke just a little more.

She would eventually cave in, and then I could do what I've always wanted.

I wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Mikan's P.O.V.

His breath stunk of alcohol, but he... he was so convincing.

I'd fought for years, and he still keeps trying to push me. How many years before he stops?

Probably eternity.

Why DON'T I just try? Just once?

I know most get addicted, but... I know right from wrong. Once. Just once so that I can push it back, right in his face.

I won't get addicted. I'm too strong, too pure for that.

Yeah. I can try it. Just once so that I can finally reject the sentence he always pulls on me.

'If you haven't tried it, you wouldn't know.'

Yeah well, after tonight, I WILL.

I will finally be able to argue with him full-heartedly.

Natsume always sneaks a letter under every door each day.

It ALWAYS talks about a party he's soon to host.

And for once, I'll take the invitation.

And shove it right back down his throat.

* * *

Once at my door, sure enough, a letter was underneath it.

I took it out and read it.

 **Party in Natsume Hyuuga's Special Star Room #178, West Wing**

 **Tonight from seven to ten p.m.**

 **Drugs of any kind allowed, provided, and encouraged**

 **Bring whatever you want; use whatever you want**

 **ANYTHING IS ALLOWED**

It disgusted me. They were obviously trying to sell it out, but to prove they were wrong, I had to have the experience.

I took a deep breath and walked into my room to get ready. I knew exactly what Natsume thought as 'childish' - we'd argued about it that many times - so I redid my appearance.

At six forty-five, I took another deep breath, probably the last pure non-stinky one I'd get until the morning, and walked out.

Natsume's P.O.V.

There's always a few Early Drunks that come, and they're usually sprawled out when the on-timers come in.

Obviously, Ruka and some of the others that help getting ready are even earlier than both groups.

The Early Drunks are usually depressed or whatever, desperate to get high. Sometimes they're high even BEFORE they get here.

The On-Timers are the people who like to PAR-TEH, won't miss a beat, but don't want to get early either.

Then there's the Whatevers, who go DURING the party. Maybe something bad happened suddenly, and they want to crash or something.

But what _I_ definitely didn't expect was Polka being one of the On-Timers.

Yeah, you heard me right. ON-TIMERS.

She isn't even on-time for school!-!-!

She had her hair down, a few earrings on, some alice-concealing, some just normal.

She also had a beautiful, REVEALING dress on, and I wanted to go take her in a back room right now.

It was strapless, purple, and went to the top of her knees. She was obviously embarrassed, blushing and looking to the side, but I thought she looked BEAUTIFUL.

She had sparkly purple shoes that matched her dress, and an expensive-looking ring.

How did she manage to buy all that?

Then I recognized the accessories.

The dress was from the masquerade ball a year or two ago.

The ring was from a different Christmas ball quite a few years ago.

The shoes were from after the ring, but before the dress. Quite a bit ago though, and at a Christmas ball, of course.

Two of the earrings, she wore all the time, but the others were at the Expensive Fancy Party one year before she got the dress.

All the accessories were from prior Christmas balls, and they just happened to look fabulous together.

After staring - gaping - at her for a few minutes, she cleared her throat.

"Are you just going to look at me like an idiot all day or let us all in?"

That's when I realized the angry line that had piled up in my daydreaming.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry." I let them in.

"Well, you look..." I looked her up and down, and though my pride denied me saying my true feelings, I managed to croak out, "Mature."

MUCH older than she is.

Usually, she looks like a thirteen or fourteen year old.

"Why thank-you, so where is the booze?"

As awkward as I felt, she was obviously only angry and on-edge.

And she'd done her research- she didn't know booze before.

"Uh, right there," I pointed to the counter, my eyes not leaving her, even as she walked over, and after she conversed in small-talk with Ruka, she asked for a shot.

Didn't think she knew that word either.

He hesitantly gave her one, glancing at me, and she took a sip.

Er, well, more like her tongue took a _dip_.

She obviously wasn't familiar or comfortable with the whole thing.

She seemed to measure the taste, slapping her tongue against the roof of her mouth before frowning in deep thought.

She didn't like it.

Or, well, that's what I thought before she gulped down the whole thing in one swallow.

Me and Ruka gaped in shock at her as she immediately became drunk with the one shot.

I walked over, "Oi, Polka, maybe you should-"

"Another please~" she said drunk-ily and slurring, and I looked at Ruka, mouthing the word 'don't give her any'.

'Cause obviously, she can't handle her liquor. The last thing I need is Polka getting drunk at my place, possibly f***ing and killing people, and fainting.

But when Ruka rejected to give her any... well, neither of us had known she was TOO drunk already...

"GIVE ME THE D*** BOOZE, RUKA!-!-!-!-!-!" she screamed at him, and quite honestly, I didn't know she cussed.

Yup, she was pi**ed.

"Um you're kind of drunk- I don't want to-"

"Oh, okay," she began to walk away and then PULLED A GUN ON RUKA'S HEAD!-!-!

Everyone who was still sane that saw the gun shrieked, and anyone who hadn't seen the gun looked, and the sane ones of that group shrieked, too.

Some of the too-drunk-to-have-common-sense people started toward her like zombies, but someone who was still completely sane held them back.

And even some insane people held some of them back. Er, well, they clang to them.

Smart idea since if anyone approaches her, she might just pull a bullet in everyone's head like a maniac.

The image of Polka twirling around, shooting, was not a comforting one.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Ruka stuttered, obviously scared.

"Mikan..." I decided to use her real name 'cause right now, she's not exactly _stable_. "Calm down, alright?"

My mind shouted, _Where did you get that gun from?!_ but now was not the time to ask.

"Put the gun down, and we'll give you the booze. Alright? No reason to get physical and violent."

"... I want the booze."

"And we'll give you the booze. Granted, you put the gun down."

Needless to say, I was experienced in violent situations, which obviously include gun situations.

"Alright?"

Of course, usually you wouldn't give the person what they wanted (at least in DA missions) and instead, take the gun, but this was a different situation.

And it was something I could - and wanted - to comply to.

Anyone want to guess what would happen if I denied her the booze after I got the gun?

I don't, but the image of her crazily hitting me while she sits on my back can't help but come to mind.

"Put. The gun. Down."

Also needless to say, I had my hands up this whole time. Sign of surrender.

"... Give me the booze first."

My face couldn't help but twist.

I did not want to imagine an even drunker Polka shooting all around with fire in her mouth, but again, it couldn't help but cross my mind.

"Then how bout this? We give you the booze; you give us the gun; THEN you drink the booze."

I know she had no common sense right now, but hopefully, she has enough sense to remember five minutes ago.

"... No. Er wait... Sure," she nodded.

I heaved a big sigh of relief, and Ruka gave her the booze. I held my hand out to receive the gun.

"..." she stared at my hand and was about to drink the booze, but I snatched the gun out of her hand. "Hey!" she cried angrily.

"That. Was the deal. Now thank-you. Why on earth did you have this gun here, Po- er, Mikan?"

"Um... I think I thought I might come face-to-face with a killer."

Right. Tooootally makes sense.

I sighed, shaking my head.

To think she'd go to such measures.

"Alright then. I'm just gonna put this somewhere safe; you can take it when you're sober, alright?" She nods. "Good."

So I walked out and into Ruka's room to see Imai.

Putting cameras everywhere.

Ruka does keep complaining that he feels someone's watching him... This must be why.

"Oi, Imai, you know you're freaking Ruka out with all your cameras?" She looks at me but returns to her work.

"It's not like I'm giving him anxiety attacks."

Of COURSE that's her response...

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Don't take this," I set the gun on a counter.

She glanced back at me and raised a brow, "Why do you have a gun? Better yet, why are you putting it in Ruka's room?"

"Mikan had the gun; she's drunk now. Had to take it before she shot somebody. Here's safe. That answer your question?" I looked at her to be met with a 'are you serious' look, telling me I HADN'T answered all her questions.

"Why did Mikan have a gun?"

"Supposedly, she was worried about meeting a killer."

"Huh..." She shook her head and resumed her work, telling me I'd answered her questions.

I walked out and back into my room.

To meet with the stench of booze.

Wow, in the few minutes I was gone, they'd drank a lot. Some people are already f***ing.

I glanced around, looking for MY girl and saw her demanding a stuttering Ruka for booze.

Typical.

The last time I saw her, she WAS pointing a gun to Ruka for some booze after all.

"There a problem?" I asked them.

"Uh, no, I'm just- just giving Sakura some, uh, booze."

He was obviously uncomfortable, and could you blame him? He just had a GUN to his head, for Pete's sake!

"You want me to take over?" I asked him and kept a sneer in.

After all, if he isn't giving the booze away, he has no reason or want or anything to be here.

Thus, he'll go into his room, and who's waiting in his room?

Hotaru, the mysterious eyes he's had on him for days.

"Um, s-sure, but Natsume, you haven't had a drink-"

"I can get a drink. If I don't have time in the party, I can take a few shots after."

He nodded and left.

I went behind the counter and leaned against the cabinets, "What drink you want?"

In fact, Mikan was already done with her other shot.

"I want something big."

I sighed, shaking my head, but got a mug that would keep her occupied for a while. I put a few shots in there and gave it to her.

"Tell me if you're getting light-headed or if you hurt," I told her, and she just glared.

"I alreadys lights-headsed!-!" she slurred, booze dripping down her chin.

Obviously, she definitely was light-headed.

"Right..."

 _You look so unappetizing now,_ I turned my head a bit in disgust.

Her hair was shriveled, and the booze dripping down her chin was definitely not a good touch. Quite the opposite in fact.

I sighed, shaking my head, and decided to have a drink of my own.

Might even try to get drunk tonight- she's hideous right now.

That thought flooding my brain, I drank shot after shot, just like she was.

Sure, I had to stop to give other people some booze, but other than that, me and Mikan were just gulping the shots down.

Eventually, I blacked out.

Ruka's P.O.V.

When I went into my room, I saw Imai setting up cameras.

N-No wonder... I always... feel... eyes on me...

"I-Imai-san, what are you doing?!-!"

"Setting up cameras."

I growled, "Imai, stop it right now and take off all the other cameras!"

"No."

"My room should not have CAMERAS in them!-! I walk around nude sometimes!-!"

"I know."

"..."

Well of course she'd know. She DOES stalk me 24/7.

"..."

She's seen my di**.

I could feel my eye twitching insanely.

N-N-Not even Sakura has seen my di**!-! Not even-

Er, well, Natsume HAS seen it. Once.

But that's not the point!-!

"P-P-P-Put all those cameras away, Imai!-! Y-Y-You're ruining my privacy!-! I'm gonna call the teachers!-!"

This seemed to catch her attention.

"You would?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah!-! I can't let this go unnoticed- you've seen my penis!-! That's unacceptable!-! You're DISGUSTING, Imai-san!-! I bet you sell those pictures to my animals, too, don't you?" I snarled in distaste.

"... Fine."

I was surprised that she had complied, but she gathered all the cameras nonetheless.

Most of which were the Mysterious Presents that would appear out of nowhere.

When she was done, she got out, and I sighed, relaxing on my couch.

I relaxed for a few hours before I was finally calm and disheveled.

I walked out of my room, barely noticing the gun on my counter, and into Natsume's.

I gaped at the sight.

So much booze had been drunken, the stench was practically visible.

Also, so many people were unconscious on the floor while others just f***ed each other.

But the most... frightening thing was also the only UNUSUAL thing, that most likely produced the whole visible-stench thing.

By the counter, Sakura-san leaned, unconscious, over it, and behind the counter...

Was an actually DRUNK Natsume, drinking shot after shot.

I KNEW how much Natsume could handle. What I probably couldn't FATHOM was the limit.

He probably could've produced the visible stench all on his own.

"N-Natsume..." I said, bewildered and walked over. He glanced at me before taking another shot.

"Yeah?" he said, booze dripping down his chin, but he took another shot.

"... N-Natsume, you're drunk," I stated, as if it WASN'T obvious.

"So?"

"Um... um... m-maybe you should stop, Natsume..."

"Are you kiddin? I've never felt so good other than when masturbating or having a wet dream!" he slurred, taking shots in between his words.

"..."

I knew I needed to get Natsume to stop, but how?

Even if I stopped him now, he'd probably still have a hangover.

And who knows how long it'll take me to get him to stop.

Just then, Sakura practically rose from the dead.

"Ruuuka?" she slurred, "Oi, why do youuuu call me Sakuraaaaa...? CALL ME MIKAN, DA** IT!-!-!"

Okay, total personality change.

"Uh... S-Sakura-"

"IT'S MIKAN, DA** IT!-!-!-!" she screamed, and I yelped.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-Mikan!-!" I yelped, "Uh-Uh-Uh-"

"Dat's... bettah... Natsume, give me sometin."

I needed BOTH out of here, and FAST!

I couldn't shake the image of Natsume and Sakura driving a car crazily, killing people and damaging things.

It was a scary thought.

Natsume slammed his mug down and shoved a pill down her throat.

He-He was obviously on edge.

Nonetheless, Insane Sakura only gulped the pill down in satisfaction.

I was scared. I was scared.

No, BEYOND scared.

I-I couldn't take them on my own.

I ran out and turned a corner before finally reaching Imai-san's room, out of breath.

I knocked on the door, and as soon as she opened it, I freaked out.

I held my head, falling to the floor, "NATSUME AND SAKURA ARE DRUNK!-! WAY DRUNK! I NEED YOUR HELP- THEY NEED TO GET AWAY FROM BOOZE AND PILLS!-!" I could feel my teeth chattering, my whole body shaking, but it was as if I was in cruse-control.

She just calmly said, "Alright, Nogi. Calm down and return to your room. I'll take care of it."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!-!" I looked up at her, "YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM ALONE!-!"

"I'll be fine, Nogi. Just trust me. If you have to help, call the teachers or something," she rolled her eyes. "But I won't be going alone- I have all my robots."

I saw the red eyes behind her, and they all creeped me out.

But at the same time, it gave me comfort.

Maybe she COULD do it without my help...

Besides, I'd rather stay away from Drunk Natsume and Sakura.

I stood up and set off to find teachers while Imai calmly set off for Natsume's room.

By the end of this night, let's hope Natsume and Sakura DON'T faint from too much booze or pills.

Because if they do... what will have happened to Imai, and the teachers that may go there?

And what will happen in the morning? And during the time Natsume and Sakura are still drunk?

I can only hope for the best.


End file.
